And With a Bet It Starts
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Alcohol. Everyone's worst enemy. It could make the most level-headed behave like hyperactive kids on sugar. It can make you act like a buffoon. Add a team of matchmakers and you get the perfect recipe for disaster. Or not. It depends on what Kazemaru has to say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven

Warnings: Possible Yaoi, Cursing

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Stop the Alcohol!<p>

'Endou, this is the last time I go to a bar with you,' thought Kazemaru while tugging on his garment.

The still celibate young football coach had organised a get together with the team. Endou contacted everyone, even Fubuki and Ichinose. Hell, he called Hijikata, who was visiting at that time.

They went to a bar near the centre of Inazuma Town and most of them got sloshed.

Kazemaru had already consumed a Long Island Iced Tea, and he had absolutely no resistance. Simply put, he was bloody drunk.

The blue haired beauty and his ex-teammates had started to bet. Endou got to drink a Black Russia in one gulp. Goenji had been asked to kiss his boyfriend, Fubuki(with tongue of course). They both won two thousand yens. And a freaking idiot had told him to do an inconceivable thing for four thousand. Drunk as he was, he accepted.

And there he was, rearranging a bloody short cheerleader skirt. Kazemaru had to cheer on the Raimon Team for a friendly match against Teikoku. Wearing a cheerleader outfit, thankfully white instead of the pink one Rika had suggested with thigh high socks and waving around some pompoms. They even had been able to make him wear panties. Fucking lacy panties!

Oh, he so was going to kill Handa.

Endou took pity on the poor Kazemaru that morning- bless his kind soul- and proposed to drive him to Raimon Junior High, where the match would take place. The unfortunate man could at least preserve his pride till he got out of the borrowed car of his ex-captain. And Endou proposed to drive him back home. The coach even remembered to bring some aspirin, which Kazemaru snatched and choke it down with the bottle of water which had been given to him along with the pills as soon as it presented to him.

The blue haired male plastered a creepily large smile and went on cheering on the Raimon Team. All his ex-teammates coincidentally visited the school that same day and they too, went to see the match as hung over as they were.

Kazemaru was crying mentally. That fucking skirt rode up every time he moved and the shirt was horribly itchy. His pride (or what was left of it) was shattered and stomped onto, and he swore Fudou had taken some pictures.

He might have imagined it, but it seemed that most of the players on the field were not focused on the game.

However, what he did not know, the players were quite distracted. Some of them were drooling while checking out the blue haired beauty.

Who could blame them?

Kazemaru had nice long legs, enticing and smooth. And he had quite an ass. He was fit, leanly muscled, petite and lithe. When he lifted his arms to wave the pompoms, a strip of pale, milky skin was revealed to hungry eyes. His upper thighs were bare to the world, sometimes even more when the skirt moved.

And, they were hormonal teenagers.

Only, the ones most level-headed ones and few others were not checking out Kazemaru, but even them had difficulties not to let their eyes stray.

Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi had been able to score a goal each, with the other players so distracted by Kazemaru. The former two felt slightly guilty but Tsurugi had no remorse. He would simply slip a little present in Kazemaru's bag anonymously later. He was still hesitating between white roses or that big bear plushie.

Kazemaru jumped, surprised and almost cried in relief when the referee whistled to announce the end of the match. Raimon won 3-0, even when no one remembered when the three goals had been scored.

The blue haired male hurried to where Endou was sitting and whispered pleadingly, "Lend me your jacket, please."

The coach swiftly removed the said jacket and slipped it on the blushing Kazemaru's shoulders. The latter nodded his thanks and went to hide behind Endou when he got up.

Kazemaru groaned when he heard the Raimon players come near Endou. He blushed fiercely and he ducked his head even if Endou completely hid him from view. Sometimes, his small stature was useful to him, even if most of the time, he was teased for his shortness.

The blue haired beauty listened absently as Endou gave his players a congratulatory speech. This generation sure was more supported than theirs.

Endou concluded his talk with a big smile and dismissed his players. They immediately dispersed and the former Inazuma members took their place.

Kazemaru cursed mentally and resigned to his embarrassing fate. He peeked from behind Endou's shoulders. A squeak escaped and he ducked behind Endou again. He could die of humiliation, but before, he wanted his money. Hey, he was in a financial pinch, even if he lived together with Endou.

Blushing madly, he held out his hand expectantly looking at Handa over Endou's elbow. Handa sighed and reluctantly handed out the money. "Well, Kazemaru, I never thought you were into cross dressing."

The blue haired man grumbled incomprehensible words under his breath and his shoulders slumped. He would get his revenge later.

* * *

><p>To be continued... (Maybe)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Endou and Kazemaru departed soon after the match. Along with their ex-teammates. All of them trailed behind them as if they were lost puppies. Heck, they even gave the duo teary puppy eyes!

Endou sighed and threw a helpless glance at his companion still hiding in his jacket. The blue haired beauty shrugged. It was not exactly his house, so, Endou could invite over whoever he wanted.

The coach turned around and exclaimed with a somewhat big but strained smile, "Hey guys! You can come with us if you want."

Kazemaru watched dispassionately his ex-teammates. Of course, he expected the other men to jump around excitedly, except for some of them. What he did not expect was that the females of the group hugged him tightly and let out high-pitched squeals. Actually, he expected it a bit, but really wished he was wrong.

He almost fell over when Rika threw her arms around his thin shoulders and Fuyuka hugged him from the back. The girls clustered around him and he found himself trapped between all of them.

The cross dressing male extirpated himself from the grasp of the gushing girls and ran to the safety of Endou's back. He peeked over the brunette's shoulder while tip-toeing and he released an embarrassed yelp.

The girls had removed Endou's jacket from his shoulders while they were practically molesting him. Natsumi held the garment in her hands. Kazemaru whirled around, his skirt fluttering along with him. He wanted to die. How humiliating. Internally, his soul was leaving an empty shell.

The men of his former soccer team were staring at him. Not all of their stares were innocents. Specially Fudou's. His was scary, and it was accompanied with a mad glint. Thank God he was going out with Kidou, or no one would know what would happen to the unfortunate subject of his stare.

Kazemaru froze, looking like a doe in the headlights. He did not know what to do. The only barrier (along with his only thin strip of dignity left) had been taken away and he was left with stares. During the match, the other players had been watching him from far away. Now, they could observe him too closely to his taste.

"Wow. You could easily pass as a girl, Ichi-chan," Fudou said with a wide smirk. The other men smiled and laughed. The girls succeeded to stifle their giggles in their hands.

Kazemaru threw Fudou his nastiest glare. The other chuckled evilly till Kidou hit him on the arm to shut him up. Kazemaru whirled around and marched up to Natsumi. She held out the jacket and he snatched it up to put it on again.

"If you want to come with us guys," he said sweetly. "You better shut up."

His ex-teammates stopped laughing and straightened instinctively. Kazemaru's eyes were cold, so cold that the South Pole appeared to be warm like a tropical island. They swallowed uneasily and looked at each other. Hell, they may be men, but Kazemaru was bloody scary when pissed off. And he somewhat gave the impression that their family jewels would not be theirs soon after.

The blue haired male started walking without waiting for the disbanded team. He stopped in front of the Endou's borrowed car and waited impatiently. Thankfully, the coach caught up with him and threw him an apologetic glance.

Kazemaru said nothing, instead went in the car. Endou sighed and he too, took his place behind the steering wheel. The engine roared to life and they were off, followed closely by their friends' vehicles.

After approximately ten minutes of silence and gloomy air emanating from Kazemaru, Endou had parked the car in front of their house and Kazemaru had entered said house (Taking care to slam the door rather loudly. It was a miracle it was still on its hinges.).

Kazemaru was pissed. How dare that… That… That freaking Scone-Head tell him he was girly! Sure, he was slightly more feminine than others, with his long partially attached hair and small body, but he was a man. He could even prove it, by removing his underwear (or what girls called underwear).

The blue haired beauty hurried to his room to change his clothes. He came out mere minutes later wearing a plain white shirt and baggy pants, without the panties which were literally forced on him but instead a pair of boxers, not that he would tell them. He went to Endou and his living room and found their living room simply swarmed by their ex-teammates.

He sighed in relief. Apparently, Endou had been a proper host and had started to prepare snacks and drinks for their friends. The blue haired male could hear the tinkering of utensils in the kitchen… Wait! Endou in the kitchen… Endou was a like a natural calamity when he was left alone in the kitchen.

Kazemaru sprinted to the kitchen, ignoring his ex-teammates' snickers. He hurriedly threw Endou out of the kitchen and took his rightful place. Of course, Kazemaru was the official cook of the house. (Well… He didn't want to die due to food poisoning. And he was good at cooking. And cleaning. Okay, he was good doing at household chores. Also, Endou was almost as bad as Natsumi in the cooking department.)

He assessed the damage done by Endou. Burnt daifuku. Huh? Didn't they buy those? Yellowish green liquid in some cups, with quite an amount of fungi growing on them. Kazemaru sighed. He cleaned up the mess Endou had made. Minutes later, he opened his fridge in search of new ingredients.

"…"

He was speechless. Why was his fridge so empty?! Then he remembered. He had forgotten to go buy groceries. The blue haired male closed his desperately bare refrigerator, save for today's ingredients for dinner and some meagre foodstuff, and instead went to rummage in the cupboards. He came up only with three cans of canned fruits, sugar and some agar. Bah, the guys could eat some fruit salad.

And he set off again to hunt for a can opener.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Connections with France and the Queen

Kazemaru finished preparing the fruit salad quickly and brought it, along with several bowls to serve the snack, to the living room where everyone was seated. Really, he felt as if he was Endou's nice obedient little wife. Somewhat, such a thought brought a light blush to his cheeks and a frown on his face. He was no damn woman! (He had nothing against the female part of human beings, only that he wished to be considered a manly man.)

He shrugged off the uneasy feeling, wiping off the grimace with all his might and instead attended half-heartedly his imposed guests. He completely missed the subtle glance of one of his ex-teammates to another one.

A big bowl for Kabeyama, a small one for Kogure (avoiding yet again one of his pranks expertly. Really, a frog? He needed to get new ideas soon) a frozen one beforehand with ice cubes for Fubuki and regular medium ones for the others, and they were all set. They stared at Kazemaru. And stared again a bit more.

The blue haired beauty scowled darkly. They did not actually expect him to serve them all, did they?

His already heavy and gloomy aura around him worsen and they felt something dangerous lurking somewhere around the enraged (and depressed) forcibly cross dresser. All of the ex-teammates rushed over and served each other hurriedly. Their instincts were telling them that there would be a great, no, an immense danger which would descend upon them if they imposed more than they already did.

Their actions seemed to appease Kazemaru, his dark cloud was no longer hanging around him, but his mood was still not of sweets, suns and rainbow-farting unicorns yet. He was seated beside Endou, who was thankfully –for him, the poor lad- immune to his thunderous bouts of anger or his overall sporadic bad moods, on their usual sofa.

He crossed his arms petulantly and looked through the window to watch his garden; the television set already busy playing a football match from two weeks back, totally not interested. Seriously. He was not a soccer fanatic like Endou.

The atmosphere was tense, the irritation from one certain aqua haired male almost tangible, but as the time passed, Kazemaru's bad mood seemed to tone down to an almost normal state. All the others tried their best not to exasperate him further and it seemed to work… Mostly.

By the time Kazemaru was back again to his usual good-natured, kind self, the disbanded team was heaving sighs of relief and started chattering and talking about everyday life, since it had been such a long time they had not met like that, the whole team present.

But for the rest of the sudden improvised get-together, Kazemaru felt the prickling of an intense stare on his neck, most likely directed at him. It unnerved him, but as soon as he looked around to find the source of his discomfort, the sensation disappeared and no one seemed to be staring, or even looking at him. How weird. Maybe he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Somewhere around seven, most guests had left. Only a handful of ex-teammates were still at Endou's, namely Kazemaru and Endou (they lived there, after all) along with Kidou, Fudou, Midorikawa and Hiroto. The four would be spending some days with their ex-captain and teammates. Kazemaru was not looking forward to do the laundry of all these guys after a hard day of work. The pants would be alright, the shirts sweaty and smelly at most, but the socks and underpants… He shivered violently only by imagining the smell.<p>

He was so going not to breathe in that surely to be poisonous air the pieces of clothe in question would produce. Especially Hiroto. His were always the worst when they were younger, –he knew since they all had laundry chores when they were at the inn for FFI- and from what he could understand form Midorikawa, they were not getting better as time passed.

Sighing, already exhausted, Kazemaru announced politely from his domain (the kitchen) that dinner would be ready soon enough, so that Fudou (who was chatting his head and ears off with his stories on how he would use the blackmail material) would shut up and leave him and his burgeoning headache alone.

He got everything ready alone, since he was unwilling to lose his tableware, even if he knew that Midorikawa and Kidou were able to navigate fairly effectively around a kitchen and dining room. Endou was a hopeless case, better not try his luck. It did not end well last time Endou approached him to propose him his help. And he did not want his cutlery to be sold in some black markets, with Fudou and his less than respectable habits.

He had cooked a simple meal consisting of rice and chicken curry. Being the kind man he was, Kazemaru made a quite tasty but not spicy dish, since rather unfortunately, Hiroto could not bear eating anything more piquant than nutmeg.

The other men came in the dining room, where Kazemaru had already served a portion for everyone. Endou sat down enthusiastically, giving his blue haired ex-teammate a large, dazzling smile, which Kazemaru offered back, albeit smaller, but just as bright. The others exchanged significant discreet glances.

Quickly, everybody took place and dug in heartily after a quick 'Bon appétit!'

Yeah, Edgar had been in contact with Kazemaru, after they discovered they were cousins twice removed through Kazemaru's French grandmother and the grandfather of Edgar. Their French roots have been influencing them both since the two sort-of cousins had taken French courses during their high school years. And Kazemaru rubbed off about their entire team, since the members regularly visited for a (delicious) free meal. Strangely enough, no one ever met each other during their impromptu visits.

The kitchenware clinked merrily on the bottom of the plates, a sure sign that every persons present were enjoying the simple dish. The conversations were varied, ranging from the new project about establishing a habitable environment on Mars and whether it was unworthy or worthless to the new models of the most popular brand of shoes.

Finally, it came to family matters.

"How is Edgar?" Kidou asked politely. Even if he appeared to be a cold guy, he was a mother-hen when it concerned family, even if it was not his.

Kazemaru answered, "He is doing fine. Last time I talked to him, he told me that he had someone that he might be interested in."

"Only might?" Fudou leered. All of them heard a faint thud from under the table and the steel eyed man winced. Nobody wisely chose to respond to his question.

"I think personally that it's Fideo."

Endou had chosen that moment to drink some water and promptly choked on the liquid halfway down his throat. Kazemaru immediately went to fuss over him, gently thumping on his back to get the water to the right pipe.

Other glances over them passed without their notice. Again, but this time very much less subtle. Some of them were decided, others faintly amused and vaguely questioning.

Kazemaru shivered slightly, but ignored it to tend to the still dazed Endou.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere was weird. Not heavy or gloomy per se, but there was definitely something brewing amongst the guys. That was what set Kazemaru on edge the whole night. His ex-teammates were surely plotting some obscure plan and it most likely included him and possibly Endou by some extent.

So, it was an unsurprisingly groggy and irritable Kazemaru who walked down to the kitchen to start the breakfast, as expectedly, none of his guests were awake. He worked on autopilot, switching on the blessed coffee maker and took out a frying pan. He even prepared a full English breakfast totally out of it.

He came out of his daze only after he had downed his third mug of sugared milk coffee and Hiroto had come down to the dining room while the others were rousing from their slumber. The blue haired beauty was seated at the long oak table in the dinning, eating away his omelette and sausages, without being aware of his actions.

Kazemaru shook the remains of sleep out of his system, by the rather necessary intake of again another cup of the Godsend coffee and he finally rebooted. He needed to go shopping for grocery, since he had used up everything they had at home. Maybe he could drag the redhead sitting beside him and his boyfriend to the market. They could practise by walking and supporting a lot of weight.

He shuffled to the other side of the kitchen to get to the sink, asking by the way if Hiroto was finished – affirmative, that one - and washed the kitchenware. His question broke the comfortable silence which had taken place in the room, "Hey Hiroto. Would you like to come with me shopping after I finish cooking for the other sleepy heads?"

The blue haired beauty looked over his shoulder to stare at Hiroto, laughing softly when he noticed the horrified look on his ex-teammate's face. "Not that kind of shopping, silly. I only need to restock on the foodstuff, since you guys are here."

Hiroto heaved a great sigh of relief. It seemed that he was really not looking forward to be forced into a shopping spree. However, Kazemaru had no interest in such hobby, unlike Midorikawa. Kazemaru was such an angel. Too bad he never noticed others' romantic interest. Not that Hiroto was attracted to the blue haired beauty. He already had Midorikawa, after all and maybe he was only a little afraid of the wrath of his lover.

His steps had a light spring to it when Kazemaru, accompanied by a freshly out of the bathroom Hiroto, departed from the house he had been sharing with Endou for a bit more than two years, throwing an absent-minded goodbye over his shoulder. He was just happy he had someone to go run errands with him. Usually, Endou was so busy with his work at school Kazemaru had to go alone. Not the funniest task for a single person.

They would first go to the supermarket, and they would stock up everything non-perishable Kazemaru would need for the week. From there, they would go south to the local market. Kazemaru wanted to prepare a bread dish, so the bakery they would go.

It took them around an entire hour before they had everything except for the bread, and before Kazemaru knew it, they were already at the bakery. It was fine; they entered the shop and lined up for the queue. It was less hassling for the blue haired man, since Hiroto and he were sharing the load of their purchases.

Then, the situation deteriorated so much, along with his mood.

He was quietly chatting with his ex-teammate, asking about the Hiroto's adoptive nephew (Coach Hitomiko had finally found a boyfriend. Hiroto had had not stopped fretting over her since she was slightly older than marrying age, but she solved the problem around six months ago. The nephew, small Yuu, was not a honeymoon baby, but he was such a sweet kid).

Then, they were accosted by a wannabe bad boy, who might as well have been skipping school.

The teen, whose hair was bleached bright peroxide blonde and had a bizarre nose piercing going all the way to the top of his ear, threw a careless grin at the two of them. Kazemaru recoiled slightly and subtly went closer to Hiroto to try to ward off the teen, while Hiroto looped a reassuring arm round Kazemaru's waist.

Still, their action did not deter the youngster, and he approached them.

"Hey dears, how come beautiful persons like you are here? Shouldn't cha be in Heaven?" He asked with a playful smile.

The blue haired man smiled frostily and answered him casually, "Heaven? It threw us out of there and Hell begged us not to come in."

Hiroto coughed rather inconvincibly in his fist to hide his laughter, but the teen tried another of his probably rehearsed pick-up lines, "Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"Is it now? Then, are you a serial killer? Because you need tonnes of skin to make one that large."

Coincidentally, it was finally their turn. Kazemaru turned his back to the obnoxious little brat who was still wet behind the ears, and placed calmly their order. Five minutes later, they were out of the shop and on the way to Kazemaru's house.

Hiroto opened his mouth to say something which he would probably regret afterwards, but Kazemaru cut him off before he could even start his sentence.

"Don't dare you."

"But it was fun!"

Kazemaru denied it repeatedly, and even went as far as to ask Hiroto not to tell the others, but still, by the end of the day, everyone know that Kazemaru had been hit on by a teenager. The blue haired beauty rebuked, "Hiroto had too."

It was then an uncomfortable evening for Hiroto, because Midorikawa was sulking and pouting and doing anything he could to get the red head's attention. The evening however had ended pleasantly for them anyway. Kazemaru had to use his pillow to smother the sounds coming from their rooms.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out today, Endou. The food's in the fridge, so you only need to heat it, got it."<p>

Said coach nodded distractedly. Right now, he was working on some important documents he needed to submit soon to the school, so Kazemaru only slapped a piece of paper on the desk and walked away. The others were out of the house, so it was only the two of them, and Kazemaru had to leave.

He was meeting Edgar at a small coffee shop just round the corner, so he was dressed pretty casually. Also, they had planned a shopping afternoon, so he needed to go light weighed.

He arrived not ten minutes later. Kazemaru found his cousin soon enough. He only had to search for a blue head. He made his way to the table at which Edgar was sitting and greeted the taller aqua haired man.

Kazemaru had a feeling that it would be a long shopping trip, because Edgar bought compulsively when he was feeling down.

His cousin had the 'My crush actually has a boyfriend, so help me' head. Kazemaru never said no when Edgar looked at him like that (Endou had the worst depressed face, but Kazemaru was in fact a softie when it came to his loved ones).


End file.
